


Windward

by mommymjolnir



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angry Kylo Ren, Chubby Reader, Cottagecore, Daddy Kink, Dark Fantasy, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, King Kylo Ren, Knight Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Protective Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommymjolnir/pseuds/mommymjolnir
Summary: Deep within the forest of the Dark Empire, the infamous knight Kylo Ren finds himself entangled with a small girl, but desperate to finish his quest and find his sister Rey he hurriedly rids himself of her. Years later once he has claimed his rightful title as king, the girl he left behind is imprinted in his mind.OR how a cold knight fell in love with a gentle girl & will do anything to make her his.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

The wind howled as you sat upright in your small bed, and darkness filled the cottage. You sighed as you heard Farrow’s agitated growl from outside of your door, the noise becoming louder and louder. Pushing the heavy blanket off your body, you saunter towards the door. 

“What is heavens name is wrong with you?” You say looking down at the small domesticated wolf which just continued to growl louder. You look in the direction in which he is crouched and to your amazement you see a figure laying down in the grass. 

‘‘My goodness.” You yelp as you run towards it, your thin night dress sailing with the wind. You crouch alongside the body and survey it, noticing a mask. You gently tug at it and remove it revealing the face of a man, a very striking man. 

Grabbing him by his waist you drag him into the small home, he was quite larger than you causing you to struggle as you pull him up the stairs and into the door. Gently lay him down once he is safely inside and you go back and get his helmet. You set it down beside the door and you immediately fall to the grown, hand going to his to his head.

“Goodness.” You mutter to yourself; he was on fire. The breeze blowing into the door reminded you that you had not yet closed it. You kick it closed and get up pulling him into your bed, which was too small for his large frame. 

You open the curtain allowing the moonlight to illuminate the small space, and gaze upon the unconscious man hoping that all is well with him. You take a seat on the rocking chair beside the window, draping a large wool blanket over your lap. Your eyes drift back onto the sleeping figure and you watch him until sleep overcomes you, and you no longer able to fight it off.

⁰

Sunlight streamed into the house and spilled onto the wooden floors, and your eyes fluttered open as you felt the warm rays caress your arm. You push the blanket from your lap and onto the floor, as you get up. You jumped when you spotted the figure lying on your bed, but you remembered what happened the previous night. Farrow’s loud whine bought you back into reality, and you opened the door revealing his small figure.

“What’s wrong my sweet?” You asked bending down to hug him. He nestles into your bosom as you rub his head.

“I bet your hungry love; I know I could use some food.” You say getting up and going back inside the house to find the dried lamb. You tore off a nice sized piece and placed it in front of him as you went into the garden. Bunches of daisies and lavender greeted you as you entered the space. The bushel of berries that you had transplanted from deep within the forest was flourishing and you could not help but smile at the sight. You gently plucked one off its mother vined and popped it into your mouth, moaning as the sweet flavor coated your taste buds. You picked a few more, carefully placing them into the pocket of your nightdress, not wanting them to stain the comfortable material and continued through the rows of fruit and flowers. 

Once you were satisfied with the contents that you taken you left the space, making sure that you did not disturb the flora. Tenderly placing the fresh fruit into a basket, you decide to change into something a bit more fitting for the activities that the day would demand. You place the basket on the steps beside Farrow who is adamantly chewing on the lamb. 

“Don’t let anything happen to this, okay.” You say petting him behind his ear. He lazily looks up at you then back onto the lamb. “I’m going to take that as an okay.” You laugh to yourself entering the cottage once more heading straight towards the trunk which lay untouched beside the occupied bed. Careful not to wake the sleeping being, you ever so quietly unlock the hatch and open it, cringing when it creaked open. You grab a simple beige dress with a single small pocket placed carefully in the center of your bust. You swiftly change and close the chest. You lay your nightdress on the chair as you open the window allowing for the crisp air of the outdoors to flow freely into your home. 

Grabbing the slightly rusted pail beside the door you take a stroll to the well, Farrow hot on your heels. Your pace slows as you enter the forest, your eyes full of wonder as you scan the area. The walk shouldn’t have interested you this much considering you made the exact same one every day, but it was just something about the forest that always seemed to excite you which made the walk that much more special. The birds sung and squirrels played about in the treetops, and contentment filled you. 

Once you collected the water, you made your way back eyes still roaming the area catching every little detail that most would have missed. You set the pail on the porch beside the basket of fruit and proceeded to thoroughly yet gently cleanse them, and once satisfied you would set them back into the basket from which they came. The task was simple yet satisfying, so you often found yourself taking a bit more time than necessary and today was one of those days. By the time you finished the sun was directly overhead. Your stomach growled rather loudly as you placed the final berry back into the basket. You grabbed it and went inside setting it on your dining table and grabbing the jar of jam that rested in the shady windowsill. The bread in which you baked the other day rested on your table, so you grabbed the last of it and smeared the jam onto it. You grabbed a handful of berries and placed them into your front pocket and went and sat on the porch. Your legs dangled freely as you ate the bread and jam; gust of wind coming occasionally making your dress flutter about. Tranquility washed over you as you sat and watched the beautiful land before you.>

Taking the last bite of bread, you pushed yourself up and went back inside making sure that your guest, if you could even call him that, was still resting. He was. You grabbed the straw hat that lay on the windowsill and wondered off into your yard ready to tend to anything found necessary. 

⁰

The sun was beginning to set, and you finally lay down your shovel. The day was much more demanding than you expected, and with winter well on its way the acreage must be well taken care of in order for you to survive. You had harvested the sunflower seeds, setting some aside for roasting and a few to plant for the year to come. You had also harvested corn, as well as planted your final few seeds which would be stored for winter. Your dress was covered in dirt, as was expected, and you felt rather grimy. You grabbed the water that had been resting on the porch from cleaning the fruit and bought it inside laying it on the floor beside the old rocking chair. You got a cloth from the chest and stripped yourself of your clothes. You first rubbed the dirt and sweat from your face, the you went down to your bosom then navel and finally your legs and your privates. Sighing you filled the cloth with water and place it over your head, finally squeezing it and letting the cool water run down your body and onto the dress. You finally slip the night dress on over your head. You grab the pail of water, take it outside to the rows of newly planted corn and pour it onto the ground watching and it moistened the dry soil; once on the porch you set down the empty pail by the door in its usual position by Farrow who is lying down.

“Goodnight my sweet.” You murmur scratching him lightly on the head. Once the door closes your grabbed by your waist and a hand is coving your mouth preventing you from screaming. Breath heavy on your neck you feel a pair of lips graze your ear, “Who are you.” 


	2. Chapter 2

You sat on the ground eyes glued to the man’s pacing feet in front of you.

“So, your telling me you pulled me from the forest, nothing more?” He asked for the third time, this time turning to look at you. “Y-yes, last night I found you lying on the ground and you had a fever, so I bought you in here and that is all.” You shakily say. He then gets down on his knees, so he is eye level with you. “And you are not part of the Resistance?” He questions hazelnut eyes searching your own. “No, I-i don’t even know what the Resistance is!” You say fear filling you. He sighs as he falls onto the ground beside you, head in his hands. “I did not mean to frighten you.” He says voice low and muffled. You bite your lip, “Its fine.”

The sound of crickets fills the home as you both sit there in silence. “They took her.” He finally says. “The Resistance, the people I asked, about they took my sister away from me,” You immediately feel sorrow, as he pauses looking deep into your eyes. “and I must find her. I will find her.” 

“Do you know where they are?” You ask quietly, feeling rather silly after the words escape your lips. To your surprise he answered, “Yes, or well I believe I do. A villager said that there is a camp on the windward side of the mountain. “Before you managed to stop yourself let out a snort. “Is something funny?” He yelled anger evident in his tone. “N-no its just- ““Just what?” He said even louder this time making you flinch. “This is the leeward side of the mountain.” 

He sighs, “I am fully aware of that, but I must travel through the Forest of Jakku.” His voice is laced with annoyance. A simple “oh,” was all you could muster. Silence filled the house yet again, and you felt quite uneasy. “No need to feel troubled, I will not harm you.” He says finally raising his head from his hands, eyes falling on you. You feel a bit of relief wash over you, but you are still uncomfortable.

“I must leave.” He pushes himself up and looks around. “Where is my helmet?” “On the windowsill, but do not leave, please. Its nightfall and you won’t possibly be able to navigate your way through there in the darkness. “You say gesturing wildly towards the woodlands. “Well I can’t possibly stay here!” He exclaims snatching up the helmet. “Yes, yes you can. I can make a pallet on the floor, but I insist you stay.” He ponders on the request for a moment before he finally lays the helmet back where it previously rested and let out a defeated sigh. “Only for the night, I must leave at dawn.” “Yes, of course. Would you like something to eat, perhaps some berries if not I have some dried lamb.” You mutter, pushing yourself from the ground going toward the basket filled with the fruit from earlier. “Fruit is fine.” Grabbing the basket, you stride to where he is gently placing it in his lap. “Thank you.” He mutters quietly opening it. You nod and sit back down beside him. You try to divert your eyes as he fills his mouth with the berries not wanting to anger him anymore. You decide to get up and prepare the pallet. You open the trunk and pull out two blankets, placing the heavier of the two on the ground carefully laying the other on top of it. You glance back to see him shoving the last handful of berries into his mouth and laying the basket onto the floor. 

“Would you like something else?” You mutter voice quiet, eyes glued on the ground. “Yes, could I possibly have a drink of water?” You nod eagerly, “Why yes, of course.” You begin to saunter towards the door but his rough voice interrupts you, “Where are you going?” “To the well,” You say, “I’m sorry but I don’t have any water on hand.” He shakes his head, “Its fine, you don’t have to do that.” “No, no its fine, it isn’t very far a walk.” You say gesturing towards the pathway. He pushes himself from the floor, “Well I will come with you then.” A smile comes to your face as he walks behind you out of the home. Just as he steps on the porch behind you Farrow lets out a growl. “Calm down love, he won’t harm us.” You say bending down to give him a loving scratch. He reluctantly looks at him and lays back in his previous position. 

The walk to the well was a quiet one. The sound of the man’s boots behind you and his shallow breath was the only other sound besides the chirp of crickets and the occasional crunch of a fallen leaf underneath your feet. “This is it.” You mutter quietly gesturing towards the small clearing where the well lay illuminated by the moonlight. You draw the bucket up and motion for him to come. He dips his large callused hands into the clear water, cupping it and bringing it to his lips. A moan escapes his lips as he swallows the water and he quickly gets another handful and repeats the process until his thirst is finally quenched. 

“Thank you.” He says graciously. You nod, “Your very welcome…” You drift off realizing you don’t even know the mans name. “Kylo, Kylo Ren. You are?” “Y/n.” You say beginning the short trek back to your home. 

The walk back was similar to the walk there, no words were shared just the sound of your breathing occupied your mind. “Have you lived here your whole life?” He asks as you enter the cabin. “Uhhh, yeah. My mother passed 2 years ago, but she taught me all I needed to know in order to survive.” You mutter quietly sitting on the edge of your small cot. He is silent.” I’m sorry to hear that.” He says lying down onto the pallet you made for him beside your bed. “Its fine, she was a lovely woman. The gentlest being in the universe.” You said reminiscing. You look down and see a small smile upon his face, “If she was anything like you I’m sure she was.” Your face becomes hot and you lie down in hopes that he did not see. “She was better than I.” 

“How so?” He questioned voice soft. “She was ethereal, angelic almost. She had this warmness to her that just radiated onto anyone around her. She was selfless and just an overall great person who loved like no other.” You say memories of her coming and going throughout your head. Visions of her telling stories of kings and conquers to you as she would gently stroke your hair, voice always soft and supple. “She would often tell me stories of princess, and how I would one day become one.” Once the words leave your mouth you quickly realize how silly you must sound to him. “But I know those were just tales.” You quickly add. 

Silence fills the home for a few moments before the low voice breaks it, “Would you tell me one? One of your mother’s stories.” The request comes as a surprise to you, and you rack your brain of the many stories you had once heard, one sticking out specifically. “I don’t know if its of your taste, but it was one of my favorites. It was the tale of the dragon prince who fell for a poor peasant girl.” “ One day on the way home from market she traveled through the forest which was said to be littered with evil entities…” You continue with the story voice becoming softer with time as your lids felt heavy with sleep, but as the story drew to an end you began to hear the soft snores of the man below you. You glance down at him, finally allowing yourself to take in all of his features. You start at the tuffs of wispy brown hairs laying gently on his forehead, then down to his strong nose, and finally on his plump lips. They looked so soft, you couldn’t help wonder what it would feel like to kiss them but you hurriedly dismiss the thought, and lay back onto the bed. 

Within moments your eyes began to flutter closed and the sweet sensation of sleep overtakes your being.

⁰

Warm rays of sun flittering around your eyes is what awakens you. Memories of the previous night fill your head, and you immediately look down to find all remnants of the man who once lay with you gone.


End file.
